Barbante
by Zombie Ladybug
Summary: Nada é mais ofensivo que estampa argyle. USUK, AU.
1. Barbante

Havia uma meia marrom sobre sua cama.

Não realmente marrom, marrom era uma palavra demasiadamente simples para definir a cor daquela peça de roupa; era uma espécie de bege escuro acinzentado, como aqueles barbantes estranhos que sua avó compra para fazer tapetes de crochê que jamais serão usados, e tinha alguns detalhes em tons diferentes da mesma cor desagradável.

Ah, por detalhes, entenda-se estampa _argyle_. Quem diabos tem meias com estampa argyle? Além de professores substitutos de romances vintage, claro.

Quanto mais Alfred encarava a meia, mais inconcebível ela se tornava. Era apenas um pé, estirado sobre sua cama em meio a toda a roupa limpa, parecendo terrivelmente fora de lugar em meio à profusão de azul e branco. Até havia uma jaqueta marrom em algum lugar, mas era um marrom bonito, cor de chocolate, e portanto não combinava em nada com aquela meia estúpida.

Suspirando, pegou a meia com todo o cuidado de alguém designado a segurar um pote contendo amostras de sangue infectado por um vírus que devora a carne, e desceu as escadas de seu prédio até a área da lavanderia. Entre os oitenta apartamentos existentes no prédio, as chances de que o dono daquela aberração decidisse dar as caras antes que todo o seu guarda-roupa fosse infectado pela estampa argyle cor de crochê de vó parecia muito pequena.

Seus chinelos estalavam contra os degraus, o que era uma coisa boa, pois o silêncio do prédio em horário comercial era quase sufocante. Morava no décimo sétimo de vinte andares, e o elevador havia sido desligado por questões de racionamento de energia – o que o fez diminuir drasticamente o número de vezes em que saía do apartamento em geral. Bocejou, esfregando um dos olhos preguiçosamente por baixo dos óculos, e abriu a porta da lavanderia com o ombro, quase derrubando a pessoa que tentava abrir a porta do outro lado.

"Oi, olha por onde anda!"

O cérebro de Alfred decidiu ignorar a mensagem e se focar em coisas mais importantes, como o sotaque legal que a proferira. Uma sinapse preguiçosa mandou-o abrir os olhos, e ele a obedeceu pela metade.

"Mm?"

Olhos muito verdes olhavam para ele com reprovação. Uma boca fina torcida para o lado completava a expressão, que outra sinapse igualmente preguiçosa notou que combinava com os traços do rapaz à sua frente.

"Acho que seria muito pouco proveitoso tentar expor o fato de você quase ter me der—porque está com minha meia?"

Meia? Olhou para sua mão e lembrou-se do motivo de estar ali. Ah, sim. Olhou de novo para o rapaz, vestindo um colete por cima de uma camiseta e sapatos estilo Oxford, e dele de volta para a meia. De fato, as imagens se complementavam. Voltou-se novamente para ele e sorriu.

"Você tem roupas estranhas."

A boca fina torceu-se ainda mais para a esquerda, e um pouco de cor subiu ao rosto pálido. A sinapse preguiçosa de antes decidiu que essa expressão combinava ainda mais com o rosto daquele estranho mal-vestido.

"Seja como for, gostaria de estar em posse de todos os meus estranhos artigos de roupa, então se não se importa..."

Alfred riu um pouco, estendo a meia ainda segura apenas pela ponta de seus dedos indicador e polegar.

"Você fala de um jeito estranho também."

O rapaz suspirou e fechou os olhos muito verdes, tomando bruscamente a meia para si enquanto a raiva começava a tingir seu rosto de vermelho. Francamente, havia um máximo de estupidez que ele poderia tolerar às dez da manhã de um sábado, sem uma xícara sequer de chá em seu organismo.

"Bom, se me dá licença, eu e minhas estranhezas temos mais o que fazer do que falar com estranhos rudes. Passar bem."

Fez para sair, uma pilha de roupas limpas balançando em seus braços enquanto tentava se espremer entre o portal estreito e o americano obtusamente largo.

"Alfred."

Olhou por cima do ombro, franzindo o cenho levemente. Ajustou o peso da pilha de roupas e endireitou a coluna, virando-se mais propriamente para o outro.

"Acho que está me confundindo com alguém. Meu nome é Arthur."

"Bom saber!" Sorriu e ajeitou os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz. "O meu é Alfred, e agora não sou mais um estranho rude, certo? No máximo, um conhecido rude. Você e suas estranhezas teriam tempo para um desses?"

"Você sempre será estranho, não se engane." Disse Arthur rindo e balançando a cabeça. "Infelizmente, eu e minhas estranhezas ainda temos que calcular uma forma de levar tudo isso" e apontou com o queixo para as roupas em seus braços "dezesseis lances de escada acima."

"Dezesseis? Foi você que se mudou semana passada para o 174?" Arthur acenou lentamente em concordância, se perguntando se realmente deveria dar detalhes de sua localização àquela pessoa. Por fim, definiu que ele eventualmente descobriria de um jeito ou de outro, limpou a garganta e disse um 'sim' sem muita convicção.

Se Alfred notou a desconfiança e inquietude que gritavam nos olhos verdes do outro, as ignorou com maestria e sorriu de uma orelha a outra. Em sua defesa, ele provavelmente não as notou.

"Que demais! Eu moro logo em frente, no 171. Sorte, huh?"

Sorte nunca pareceu a Arthur um conceito tão relativo quanto naquele instante.

"Quer dizer, eu posso te ajudar e tals. Depois de raptar sua... meia... é tipo o mínimo que eu posso fazer." Disse limpando os óculos, pois havia acabado de notar uma impressão digital na lente que o estava distraindo com vigor dos olhos muito verdes previamente mencionados, e aquilo não estava certo.

E quando ele colocou os óculos de volta no rosto, a armação pendendo levemente para baixo do lado esquerdo, e sorriu meio sem graça com uma das mãos na nuca, Arthur decidiu que sorte era sim uma palavra perfeitamente cabível para definir aquela situação.


	2. Café

"Café?"

Arthur cobriu um bocejo com a mão, fechou os olhos com força e balançou levemente a cabeça antes de reabri-los. Passava um pouco das oito da manhã, mas seu organismo ainda pensava no horário de Greenwich e o mandava voltar para a cama imediatamente.

O americano a sua frente não passava por esse problema, logicamente. De fato, considerando sua disposição àquela hora da manhã, Arthur se perguntou brevemente se café seria mesmo a melhor opção para o sistema nervoso de Alfred.

"É, tem uma cafeteria logo no quarteirão de baixo que é muito boa! Eu estava indo pra lá de qualquer jeito, aí eu pensei que você talvez gostaria de vir também, sei lá. Tipo, você não _precisa_ vir se não quiser, seria bem legal se você viesse, mas enfim –"

"Ok."

"Huh?"

"Ok, eu vou. Só me dá uns minutos pra achar uma camisa limpa."

Alfred sorriu e concordou, se apoiando no batente da janela do corredor enquanto Arthur voltava ao apartamento. Esticou o corpo um pouco para fora do prédio, olhando os carros passando na rua como formigas coloridas para passar o tempo.

Arthur, por sua vez, tentava entender a fixação dos americanos por café enquanto procurava o outro pé de seu sapato. Sério, café tem o gosto absolutamente revoltante, e nem chega perto da quantidade de cafeína do chá preto. Ainda assim, era ele perguntar por chá em qualquer restaurante, lanchonete ou mesmo supermercado...

Fiel à sua palavra, o inglês apareceu de novo no corredor em menos de três minutos. Trancou a porta e procurou Alfred, encontrando-o pendurado na janela do corredor do décimo sétimo andar, balançando os pés despreocupadamente. Puxou-o bruscamente pela frente da camisa, gritando algo sobre instintos suicidas e estupidez completa.

"Relaxa, Artie, eu tô inteiro, não tô?" Ele riu, piscando para Arthur como uma criança que acabou de fazer algo muito errado piscaria para seu cúmplice. O problema é que Arthur não se sentia muito cúmplice naquele momento.

"A gente está a mais de quarenta metros do chão, Alfred! Te ocorreu isso? Cair dessa altura na água já te mataria! No asfalto, então, nã—Artie?" Parou, franzindo as sobrancelhas na direção do outro.

"É, diminutivo de Arthur! Ficar chamando você de Arthur o tempo todo parece formal demais. Me lembra aquelas lendas da Távola Redonda, ou aquele cara do Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias, ou o tio que escreveu Sherlock Holmes... é impressão minha ou todos os ingleses se chamam Arthur?"

Arthur fez a cara mais indignada que conseguiu, pois aquela foi provavelmente a maior estupidez que qualquer um já disse a respeito de seu nome, mas lembrou-se de súbito que já estava indignado com o americano antes, por um motivo mais importante, e a cara indignada foi substituída por pura reprovação.

"Não mude de assunto! Você não ouviu _nada _do que eu disse?" Cruzou os braços, lembrando Alfred levemente de um professor que tivera na quarta série. Isso o fez rir mais, logicamente, e ele decidiu que já estavam enrolando a tempo demais. Passou um braço pelos ombros do outro e começou a descer as escadas.

"Claro que ouvi, Artie! Acho que metade do prédio ouviu também, hm? Mas uma coisa que você deveria saber..." Olhou com seriedade nos olhos verdes, quase esquecendo por um segundo o que era que Arthur deveria saber. "... eu não faço ideia de quanto sejam quarenta metros."

Algumas ofensas bem-intencionadas, um número correspondente de respostas sarcásticas e diversas expressões faciais depois – Alfred não fazia ideia de que haviam tantas formas de dizer 'você é um idiota' sem falar absolutamente nada – eles chegaram ao café no quarteirão de baixo. Alfred pediu um café espresso tamanho gigante com toda sorte de parafernalha possível e imaginável por cima, de espuma de leite a Nutella, enquanto Arthur pediu chá preto.

"Nem um pouco de açúcar nisso aí?" Alfred perguntou, metade do rosto escondida sob camadas de glicose. "Sério, isso deve ter gosto de água suja ou alguma coisa assim."

Mais uma expressão denotando 'você é um idiota'. O americano decidiu que aquela era uma de suas favoritas, com a boca escondida pela xícara e a pele rosada contrastando com o verde irritado dos olhos.

"Me surpreende que você ainda tenha paladar para julgar alguma coisa, se essa bomba energética for algum tipo de rotina." Arthur olhou para o outro pelo canto dos olhos, rindo baixo da mancha de Nutella no nariz de Alfred. "Eu realmente espero que não seja, porque metade da sua gastrite líquida está espalhada pelo seu rosto."

Ele riu, passando um guardanapo pelo rosto sem muita atenção. "Nah, essa é só para ocasiões especiais."

O inglês revirou os olhos, tomando o papel das mãos do outro. "Sabe, se você prestasse atenção ao que está fazendo, demoraria muito menos." Limpou a mancha facilmente, com cuidado para não esbarrar nos óculos que escorregavam pela ponte do nariz de Alfred. "Pronto."

Alfred piscou, os óculos levemente embaçados novamente tortos sobre as maçãs do rosto. Empurrou a armação de volta ao seu lugar e tentou dizer algo, sendo interrompido por um sorriso meio confuso. Não tímido, jamais, apenas confuso. Terminaram suas bebidas mutuamente repulsivas e voltaram ao prédio, discutindo as origens reais do rock.

"Claramente americano. Chuck Berry é americano, seu argumento é inválido."

"Os Beatles jamais serão um argumento inválido."

"E Elvis? O que tem a dizer sobre ele?"

"Pfft. Um nome no rockabilly não faz dos Estados Unidos o berço do rock, sinto muito."

Alfred riu, ele era engraçado. Não que estivesse certo, porque não estava, mas era engraçado. Pararam no alto das escadas, Arthur buscando as chaves no bolso da jaqueta.

"Bom, obrigado pelo chá." Arthur sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo para tirar uma mecha pergiosamente perto de seus olhos. "Foi... divertido."

"Foi mesmo! A gente pode passar lá de novo amanhã, se você não tiver nada pra fazer e tals." Mordeu os lábios, sorrindo de uma forma que ele realmente gostaria de acreditar que não era esperançosa.

O inglês sorriu, os olhos no elevador quebrado. Virou-os para o americano, sorriu um pouco mais e esticou um pouco o corpo para pressionar de leve os lábios nos dele. Se afastou logo, voltou a sorrir e disse um 'seria ótimo' que não foi ouvido por ninguém.

Mas Alfred entendeu a mensagem, de qualquer jeito.

* * *

Luluh-chan, a Nutella foi pra você. Não perguntarei.


End file.
